


Snowfall

by Xicana



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: A moment captured in the snow.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Snowfall

Bella squeals when another dusting of snow launches in her direction. Cheeks flushed and out of breath, she takes off in the opposite direction of the attack.

Only to run straight into a familiar embrace. 

"You're cheating!" She manages to get out as the figure lifts her and brings her over to the soft mountain of snow. Brown eyes widen when the realization she's about to die in the copious amount of snow comes to fruition. "Please, Rose!" She cries out. 

"Not until you say it." She hears Rosalie's smirk in her words, and Bella bites back her own grin. 

"Nope." She crosses her arms, ignoring the words at the front of her mind. 

"Bye, Babe." Bella's gasp is halfway out when the snow muffles it. She sputters as she shakes it off of her face and from her neck before staring at Rosalie in betrayal and shock. 

"I can't believe you threw me." 

"Don't be so dramatic, Swan." She could practically hear the eye roll, but she's too busy wiping the dripping ice off her vision. "Now, say it, or we go again." 

Bella gets up too fast and loses her balance, momentarily flailing her arms to leverage herself. She glares at Rosalie when she hears a chuckle from her. "Fine." She mumbles something under her breath so quietly that she can't hear, but she knows Rosalie could. 

"What was that?" 

"I _said_...."

"So sorry, Swan, can't quite hear you." Bella feels her face flush beyond the cold and exertion. Rosalie trails closer to her planted position. "Wanna try again?" 

"I said I love you, I guess." Bella makes a show of gagging. "Ugh, I need to wash my mouth." Rosalie's smirk comes back full force, and Bella's stomach flutters. 

"I love you too, dork." Rosalie's arms wrap around Bella's neck. "Even with your terrible attempts at snark." 

"Whatever, you act as if you created it." Bella slides her hands inside Rosalie's jacket to wrap around her. "Unless you actually did? Ms. I'm as old as Betty White." Rosalie's answering outraged gasp and scandalized look makes Bella giggle. 

"You're getting too good." Rosalie's forehead presses against Bella's, and it's perfect. The snow falling, Bella's happiness, and the overall state of her life. "Well, you've always been the best." Silence falls around them, and peace settles in their core. 

Rosalie's eyes resemble sparkling gems as they reflect snow falling around their figures. Bella's fears, no longer greater than her happiness, and it's honestly liberating. 

"Thank you." She speaks without thought, and she expects amber eyes to reflect confusion, but understanding shines back at her. 

"Thank you," Rosalie shoots back to Bella's confusion, "for making me love life again." Bella's lips tingle from Rosalie's words gusting over them. "Teaching me to love me." 

Rosalie and Bella stand in each other's arms, studying one another's expression and features. The only sound in the backyard coming from the small creatures in the trees. Bella and Rosalie get lost in one another. 

It feels right. 

Just the two of them.

And when Rosalie leans closer to encase Bella's lips with her own, it's enough to remind her of what's to come. A promise of a life together, trying to embrace things as they happen. 

Bella feels her heart flutter as Rosalie's smile envelopes her features, and the words from earlier now on the tip of her tongue escape. 

"Yes." 

" _Mmm_?"

"I want to marry you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Small and cute. I hope it makes up for all the pain in the cheap queen series, lol, and I hope you all like it.


End file.
